Mating Season
by Fat Panda
Summary: Rin has finally grew into a woman and now faceed with the dilemmas of love. So will she get the true love she deserves or will she face rejection?


**_Mating Season: A Rin/Shesshoumaru lemon fic_**

**_Warning: This is a lemon and its pretty graphic if you know what I mean. I worked really hard on so if you're going to review plz don't be too harsh on me!! Thankies!!_**

And if you really like the pairing of Rin _x _Shsshomaru this is the lemony fic for you!! I'll try to do a Kagome _x _Shesshoumaru lemon fic whenever I can!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!

Days, weeks, months, and years have gone by and with the passing of time things change and as do people. For example Rin. The young girl Shesshoumaru had saved with his sword of healing. Over time she grew and now she was a young woman.

At the age of twenty the times had indeed by good to her as it did to Shesshoumaru. As a matter of fact the two lived together. Amazingly enough they had been together for awhile. Being with her during nearly her entire childhood Shesshoumaru's hatred for humans had caved in and now he had an attraction towards Rin.

What man wouldn't? Rin was an instant hard-on for any man or demon. She had the body of a goddess. Rin's hips were wide, she always smelled like cherry blossoms, she had the build of a model, and her breasts were huge enough for her friends to crack jokes about. "Oh, Rin how can you eat so much and not gain a single pound?" Rin's friend would ask.

"What are you talking about? She does gain weight but it goes to her boobs instead of her belly," Rin's other friend would say and all of them would laugh. But Rin knew she was beautiful. The perverted men in every village she went to told her so.

So many lines she had heard from these men like "Such a pretty young woman you are, become my wife and bear my children and I will bathe you in luxury, and I can make you feel good every night," was what they'd say but Rin was above that. She'd never betray the man who'd been protecting her all this time and continues to.

All the things these men said they could do and provide was already being provided or done by Shesshoumaru. Shesshoumaru and Rin lived in Shesshoumaru's father's castle which he took over after his father died. There were many pitiful demon servants that lived with him and obeyed his every command out of fear or respect.

Rin knew in her heart Shesshoumaru loved her but he didn't act like it. He acted so cold to her not revealing any emotion at all and this is what tore at Rin's heart the most.

Every night for four months Shesshoumaru was acting strangely and acted as if he didn't want people touching him and would always confided himself in the solitude of his room and when Rin was done strolling through the forests or shopping in local villages she'd go to her quarters and throw herself on her huge fluffy bed and cry.

She'd ask herself "Why couldn't Shesshoumaru be on this bed with her? Why was Shesshoumaru being so cold to and ignoring her feelings?" So many questions pounced around in her head and she so how mustered up the courage to want to get them all answered tonight. Rin got up from her bed and de-robed herself and put on the loose fitting night robe she always wore and went down Shesshoumaru's quarters to test his love for her.

Rin sneaked past every demon servant all the way to west wing of the castle where Shesshoumaru's room was. When she got there she poked her head in his room and then her whole body. Rin's first thought was "Its freakin' cold in here!!"

All of Shesshoumaru's windows were open and he was completely shredded of his armor and clothes. Rin walked over to his bed and looked over Shesshoumaru's strong build. Rin sat on the bed next to a sleeping Shesshoumaru unaware of her nipples piercing through her night gown.

Rin let her finger trace down the veins on Shesshoumaru's muscular arm and she could feel how tense he was but looked at ease in his sleep. Shesshoumaru looked as if he was dreaming and Rin for some reason thought he was too. But when Shesshoumaru moaned her name in his sleep her heart skipped a beat. Rin almost cried but she embraced Shesshoumaru and quickly rethought that action real quick.

Shesshoumaru's whole body was warm almost some what hot!! "Could he be running a fever?" she thought. No wonder all his windows were open!! Soon after Rin had the urge to join Shesshoumaru and she did. She could tell he was in a deep sleep.

She crawled under the blanket and touched Shesshoumaru warm face. In result Rin triggered a quick reflex that had Shesshoumaru cup one of her huge melon breasts! Noticing something wasn't right in his bed Shesshoumaru awoke and saw what he was doing.

He didn't want to release her bosom and he could tell Rin didn't want him to either. Rin's face was a flush of a bright red. Rin's leg was in between Shesshoumaru's thighs and she could feel his huge hard-on pressing against her. Rin started to speak but Shesshoumaru shushed her. He wanted this moment to be perfect for her.

And so Shesshoumaru started rubbing Rin, followed by some hot kissing. He ripped off the top of her robe making sure not to scratch her with his claws to reveal her luscious breasts, which he began sucking and licking. Down came the skirt-like bottom to her robe to reveal her shaven womanhood which has yet to be taken to make her into a full woman. Soon the sexual urge to taste Rin swept over him. Shesshoumaru wanted to eat her.

To taste her. He wants to see what a virgin tastes like so with tender love and care Shesshoumaru makes his way down to her center heat. Rin arched up to press her crotch into his mouth, and groaned as he sucked and licked her. Shesshoumaru could see why his full demon father loved his human mother so.

The smell of Rin and her taste could leave any demon asking or even begging for more no matter how much pride the demon carried. Rin tasted sweeter than any cake, candy or dumpling. Shesshoumaru enjoyed the taste and Rin enjoyed the feel of her lord tongue inside of her. Yet so inexperienced Rin desperately wanted to repay her lord for the pleasure she was getting.

She had at least came in Shesshoumaru's mouth seven times but there were no complaints from him. When Shesshoumaru was done tasting her and since his already naked, he wanted to take Rin.

With her legs already wide open Shesshoumaru was getting hornier by the second, so he guided Rin's hands to his harded manhood. Rin guided her hands over him touching every inch of him. Shesshoumaru was huge! How could all that fit into me Rin worried. Shesshoumaru pressed himself inside Rin just slightly but there was a little pain in her stomach .

"Turn over," Shesshoumaru demanded and Rin did so and turned over on her belly. Shesshoumaru could sense her fear and he whispered to her "It may hurt but the pain won't last". Rin was relieved to hear these words. Shesshoumaru rubbed his hardness against the back of Rin's slit and the slowly entered her. The pain had came but like Shesshoumaru said I did not last but Rin still winced in pain and had the blankets tight in her grip.

Shesshoumaru moved continuously in her and somehow forgot the fact that she was human. The demon in him took over for a little bit. He started pumping her hard, fast and deep. At first she groaned but then more pain settled in and she let her tears swell in her eyes.

When Shesshoumaru blew his load in Rin and looked at what he had done and saw as his cum dripped down her thigh, he made her turn over again so he could clean her up. Hot tears were going down Rin's face at this point. Shesshoumaru spread the lips of Rin's opening and licked up his salty warm substance, unaware that he was doing more spreading then cleaning.

Shesshoumaru looked up and apologized to Rin for being so rough with her. Rin stopped her crying as Shesshoumaru stopped cleaning her and kissed her roughly and explored her mouth and sucked on her tongue. When he was done kissing her Rin mouthed the words "I love you Lord Shesshoumaru,".

Shesshoumaru looked at her lovingly showing a little emotion and kissed her on her forehead tenderly. Shesshoumaru climbed off her and sat on the edge of his bed looking out of his window at the full moon. Rin looked at him and smiled. He looked so handsome under the moonlight and with this image in her mind Rin drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Rin awoke in her bed and naked. She checked over herself thoroughly and there wasn't a trace of Shesshoumaru on her. Was it all a dream? She wondered as she sat up and felt a sharp but slight pain shoot up her adomen. Rin smiled to herself.

"Nope it wasn't a dream!" she chanted. Rin looked out her window. The sun was near setting over a red horizon. By now Lord Shesshoumaru was walking the grounds. Rin dressed in inhuman speed to go find Shesshoumaru. Rin found him in his mother's garden where there was a little shrine dedicated to her. Rin stared at him as the cherry blossoms fell to the ground. Rin could no longer hold back to her emotion.

She ran to Shesshoumaru and embraced him. Shesshoumaru looked at her and then returned the affection. "Shesshoumaru along time ago you said you had no one to protect but…could you continue protecting me?" Rin asked looking up at Shesshoumaru with sincerity in her eyes. Shesshoumaru pulled her even closer and nodded his head.

Now that was taken care Rin always wanted to know why Shesshoumaru was so rough when her last night. Shesshoumaru took in a breath.

"Rin you got me when I was extremely vulnerable last night," Shesshoumaru explained. Rin gave him a confused look. Shesshoumaru cracked a smile and looked passionately at his human lover. "What I mean to say is being that I am a dog demon, its mating season for us…So if I hurt you in any way I never meant to do it, you know I'd never mean intentionally to hurt you," Shesshoumaru said real sexy like still with that sexy smile still on his face.

"I know Lord Shesshoumaru, I know," Rin replied. But the surprises didn't stop there. "Rin would you -" Rin stopped him in mid sentence. She knew what he was going to say and her answer was "Yes". "Rin you do know dogs mate for life right?" Shesshoumaru reminded. Rin nodded and that was the fact she was most happy to hear.

And from that day on Shesshoumaru showered Rin in his love but only in privacy of the forests and his bedroom. But as time went by Shesshoumaru had encountered his brother Inuyasha and Kagome more and more. Kagome had gotten older and as did Inuyasha but Kagome favored Rin just a bit.

Shesshoumaru would stare at Kagome in secret and then he'd remember he was Rin's mate and come back to his senses, but what was the feeling in his pants that said otherwise. What's a demon like Shesshoumaru to do?

**_How'd you like it?? Plz tell!!_**


End file.
